


Mon Cherì

by Naililian



Series: Christmas Chocolate Box [1]
Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Fluff, just a little bit of angst?
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:14:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28286805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naililian/pseuds/Naililian
Summary: Sua moglie e i suoi figli lo aspettavano
Series: Christmas Chocolate Box [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2072037
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	Mon Cherì

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mjartrod](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mjartrod/gifts).



> Ok! This's my first attempt of a (fake) chubby. It's for @mjartrod as a Christmas gift I hope she'll like. As I said, I'll try my best to give you a real one! Be patient...

Sebastian aprì la porta della cabina armadio, infilandosi all'interno.   
Dopo due minuti, era di nuovo fuori.  
Aprì il primo cassetto del comodino. Poi, il secondo. Poi, rovistò nel portaoggetti sul ripiano dello stesso comodino.  
Quindi, ruotò su se stesso, mani sui fianchi, e si guardò attorno indeciso.  
Alla fine sbuffò, allungò il passo ed uscì, marciando, dalla camera da letto. Mentre puntava al bagno con una risolutezza maniacale, qualcuno suonò alla porta d'ingresso.   
Sebastian si lasciò scappare un mugolio frustrato, ma cambiò direzione rapidamente e scese le scale quasi di corsa, approdando all'ingresso con un breve saltello dall'ultimo gradino. Era talmente sovrappensiero che non si preoccupò di controllare chi fosse, aprì, invece, il battente con un gesto brusco, intenzionato a liberarsi di qualsiasi scocciatore.  
...e rimase bloccato lì. La mano sulla maniglia e uno sguardo stupefatto che non riuscì a nascondere per tempo.  
-Ciao, Seb...- borbottò Charles, accennando un sorriso timido da sotto i capelli spettinati, coperti di un velo sottile di neve.  
Sebastian lo guardò attentamente. Aveva voglia di chiudergli la porta sul naso, possibilmente facendogli anche male; invece, si ritrovò a considerare che doveva essere molto vicino all'assideramento: pallore cadaverico, labbra rosse, tremante nel giubbotto enorme, blu elettrico, che indossava.   
Allungò una mano e lo tirò bruscamente dentro casa.  
-Muoviti, prima di morirmi di freddo.- lo rimbrottò astioso, dirigendolo con poca grazia verso il soggiorno, dove il camino scoppiettava felice.   
Sebastian afferrò la sedia a dondolo, la spinse ancora più vicina alla fiamma, e, dopo aver, poco gentilmente, liberato Charles del giubbotto, lo mise a sedere di peso. Poi uscì dal soggiorno senza dire una parola e, quando tornò, gli piazzò tre le mani un bicchiere di vin brulè.  
-Charles, che ci fai qui?- indagò finalmente, intrecciando le braccia davanti al petto in quello che, sperava, fosse un serio atteggiamento di sdegno paterno. Con i suoi figli funzionava, c'era da sperare che sortisse effetto anche sui (semi)adolescenti in crisi.  
-Pensavo che fosse carino passare a salutarti prima di Natale.- ritorse il monegasco, stringendosi nelle spalle.  
Sebastian sbuffò, irritato. Sciolse la posizione, chiuse gli occhi e si pinzò il naso in un gesto che manifestasse tutto il suo disappunto: Sai che potevi non trovarmi? Sto preparando le valigie,- lo informò, riprendendo a guardarlo con aria di rimprovero – vado in vacanza dalla famiglia di mia moglie.  
Charles si guardò attorno, perplesso. La casa sembrava vuota, fatta eccezione per loro due.  
Sebastian dovette intuire quello che non diceva, perchè chiarì: Hanna e i bambini sono già lì. Io parto domattina, avevo delle cose da sistemare con...- S'interruppe. Guardò Charles e lui sorrise tristemente.  
-Con il nuovo team.- concluse il ragazzo per lui.  
Sebastian annuì soltanto. A Charles sembrò che fosse a disagio e pensò che, magari, aveva ragione e avrebbe dovuto evitare di venire. Si morse le labbra, indeciso, poi si alzò di scatto e tornò nell'ingresso, dove aveva abbandonato una piccola borsa da viaggio nel momento in cui Seb lo aveva tirato dentro casa. Ricomparve in soggiorno con un atteggiamento un po' più allegro, rovistò nella valigia e ne tirò fuori un pacchetto avvolto in carta natalizia con una coccarda rossa sopra. Lo porse a Sebastian con un sorriso infantile.  
-Buon Natale!- esclamò, vivacemente.  
Seb prese il pacchetto con riluttanza e lo soppesò tra le mani: Charles...  
-Oh! No, non ti ho fatto un regalo, perchè volevo un regalo!- si affrettò a rassicurarlo, pensando che il problema fosse che l'altro non avesse pensato a prendergli qualcosa.  
-Charles,- ripeté Sebastian sospirando pazientemente.- non dovresti essere qui.  
-...non avevo programmato nulla in particolare per queste vacanze, venire in Svizzera era una cosa come un'altra.- replicò il ragazzo, stringendosi nelle spalle e fingendo indifferenza.  
Seb sospirò nuovamente. Posò il pacchetto sulla mensola del camino, senza aprirlo, e poi si voltò di nuovo: Dovresti andare.- suggerì brevemente.  
Charles sembrò ferito. Lo guardò un attimo, incerto se replicare qualcosa, ma alla fine annuì lentamente e raccolse il proprio giubbotto dal divano, per reindossarlo.   
Mentre gli dava le spalle per rivestirsi, Sebastian pensò che mandarlo a dormire in albergo era una cosa crudele e che Hanna lo avrebbe ucciso non appena avesse scoperto che aveva fatto uscire il "bambino" sotto una nevicata. Non serviva a niente che Seb le ripetesse ogni volta che Charles _non era_ un bambino e che ogni dannato weekend saliva su un'auto che raggiungeva la folle velocità di 300 e rotti km/h, rischiando l'osso del collo al pari dell'uomo che lei aveva sposato.  
Di solito, tutto quello che otteneva era che Hanna gli rispondesse che faceva bene a stare zitto, se non voleva che lei gli vietasse di andare a lavoro.  
-Charles, aspetta.- lo fermò Sebastian, dicendosi che stava facendo un tragico errore. Il ragazzo si voltò a fissarlo speranzoso, Seb gli fece cenno di lasciar perdere.- C'è una camera degli ospiti, qui. Se vuoi, puoi restare a dormire e domani decidere cosa fare.- gli offrì.

Charles aveva preso possesso della camera degli ospiti di Sebastian, abbandonando in un angolo la propria borsa senza preoccuparsi di svuotarla.   
Aveva fatto un tragico errore nel presentarsi lì. E ne era stato consapevole nello stesso momento in cui era salito in macchina.   
Sedette sul grande letto a baldacchino, sentendo il materasso morbido piegarsi sotto il suo peso e avvolgerlo accogliente. Distrattamente, ruotò lo sguardo sulla stanza per apprezzarne l'arredamento "rustico", in linea con il meraviglioso paesaggio montano che si vedeva al di là della finestra. Il tocco femminile ed elegante della padrona di casa avvolgeva ogni cosa, scivolando con tocchi personali nella scelta della biancheria della camera, dei quadretti che decoravano le pareti, perfino del bouquet di fiori secchi e profumati che occupava lo scrittoio antico sotto la finestra.  
Non era la prima volta che Charles dormiva in quella camera. Hanna e Sebastian lo avevano ospitato in qualche altra occasione, in cui lui aveva sentito il bisogno di trovare un rifugio sicuro e Seb aveva trovato il modo di offrirglielo con discrezione. Hanna gli aveva detto che era sempre il benvenuto, ma Charles era quasi certo che, se avesse conosciuto la reale ragione che lo aveva spinto ad intraprendere quel viaggio, non sarebbe più stata così disponibile e gentile.  
Si alzò dal letto e uscì dalla stanza.  
In cucina, Sebastian stava preparando la cena. Charles entrò per trovare il sorriso caldo dell'altro ad accoglierlo. Dopo il primo momento di disappunto, il più anziano doveva essere sceso a patti con la sua presenza ed aver deciso che poteva essere comunque una compagnia piacevole per una serata altrimenti solitaria.   
Charles intascò le mani e si avvicinò all'isola su cui erano incassati i fornelli. Dalla pentola arrivava un profumo buonissimo.  
-Cos'è?- s'informò il ragazzo, aspirando l'odore con un'espressione curiosa ed affamata.  
Sebastian ridacchiò: Spezzatino.- lo informò brevemente- Una ricetta che ho rubato a Sabina.- spiegò poi.- Spero che tu sia affamato, perchè ce n'è per un esercito.  
-Non mangio da stamattina...- confessò Charles, venendo ripagato da un'occhiata di rimprovero di "papà" Seb.- Sono partito presto, ma c'era un traffico spaventoso!- si difese il ragazzo.  
-Per forza, non so se hai notato che oggi è il 23 Dicembre.- gli rinfacciò l'ex compagno di squadra.  
-Posso aiutarti in qualche modo?- chiese Charles, scegliendo di ignorare l'ammonimento dell'altro.  
Sebastian gli disse che poteva apparecchiare e lo guidò nell'individuare le stoviglie da portare in soggiorno.   
-Ma possiamo anche cenare in cucina!- osservò Charles.  
Seb si strinse nelle spalle: Hanna ha destinato la cucina esclusivamente alla colazione,- spiegò- tutti gli altri pasti della famiglia vanno consumati al tavolo del soggiorno.- confermò semplicemente.  
Charles non obiettò ulteriormente e fece come gli veniva detto. Aveva appena finito di sistemare la tavola, quando Sebastiana arrivò con una bottiglia di vino rosso e due bicchieri; senza chiedergli se gli andasse, il tedesco aprì il vino e lo lasciò respirare.  
-Ha nevicato tutto il giorno.- osservò Charles, guardando la neve che continuava a scendere in grossi fiocchi, visibili perfino nella fioca illuminazione del porticato.  
-Già.- commentò Seb brevemente e senza interesse.- Spero che liberino le strade in fretta.- aggiunse. Ed uscì per tornare in cucina.  
Durante la cena, Sebastian provò a coinvolgerlo con una serie di argomenti neutrali. Charles sorrise alle sue battute e si complimentò per il pasto, ma non riusciva proprio a ricambiare l'entusiasmo cortese dell'altro o a trovare qualcosa di intelligente o interessante che gli consentisse di partecipare davvero alla conversazione. Alla fine, Seb rinunciò. Charles lo vide abbandonare il piatto a metà, la forchetta in un angolo e le mani incrociate al di sopra del tavolo. Conosceva quello sguardo e sapeva che stava per subire un piccolo interrogatorio affettuoso; quello che non sapeva era se fosse in grado di passare oltre senza conseguenze.  
Spostò un pezzo di carne da un lato all'altro del piatto, solo per avere una scusa per non ricambiare lo sguardo del pilota più anziano.   
-Charles.- lo chiamò Seb, immancabilmente. Il ragazzo ubbidì e sollevò lo sguardo ad incrociare il suo. Sebastian fece un respiro profondo.- Possiamo continuare ad ignorare l'elefante nella stanza, se vuoi,- esordì quietamente, prima di prendere il proprio bicchiere di vino e finirlo in unico sorso. Charles si chiese se anche lui aveva bisogno di trovare altrove il coraggio per iniziare quel discorso.- ma io penso che sia meglio affrontare subito questa cosa.- concluse l'ex ferrarista.  
-...non voglio che tu te ne vada.- confessò Charles, semplicemente.  
E non è che fosse la prima volta che manifestava quel pensiero, o che Sebastian potesse dirsene sorpreso. Ma quella decisione non era mai appartenuta a nessuno di loro e farlo notare sarebbe stato anche stupido. Per cui Seb interpretò quell'affermazione come quello che era: il capriccio infantile di un ragazzino spaventato.  
-Carlos sarà un ottimo compagno di squadra.- obiettò ragionevole.  
-Non ho mai pensato niente di diverso.- concordò Charles, annuendo brevemente.- Ma non voglio comunque che tu te ne vada.- ribadì.  
-Charles, non c'era più posto per me nel team, lo sappiamo entrambi.  
-Per colpa mia?  
Sebastian si lasciò scappare un verso di fastidio: Ne abbiamo già discusso, Charles, e no, non è colpa tua.- replicò secco.- Le cose non funzionavano già prima del tuo arrivo, ma tu hai dimostrato che io ero parte del problema.  
-Quindi, la colpa è mia.- fu la quieta considerazione che ne conseguì.  
L'ex pilota Ferrari sospirò di nuovo, abbandonandosi con la schiena contro la sedia per poter squadrare attentamente e completamente il ragazzo dall'altro lato della tavola. Respirò a fondo. Una volta. Due. Poi si rilassò e sorrise.  
-So che per te, che sei ancora giovanissimo e che hai appena iniziato ad affacciarti a questo mondo, sarà un discorso drammaticamente serio e difficile da capire.- Iniziò dopo qualche secondo. Charles lo fissava con attenzione e Seb aveva sempre apprezzato questa sua capacità di concentrarsi completamente sugli altri e su quello che gli veniva detto.- E' un po' come quando un vecchio leone viene insidiato da uno più giovane ed è costretto a cedere il suo posto nel branco, Charles.- ammise tranquillamente.- Credi che sia facile accettarlo? Non è colpa di nessuno, solo l'evolversi naturale delle cose, ma il punto è che io non ho ancora voglia di cedere il mio spazio.  
-Sarebbe stato più facile se avessi deciso di ritirarti.- confermò Charles, con un sorriso amaro, distogliendo lo sguardo mentre sentiva una fitta di vergogna pungolargli lo stomaco.  
Sebastian non si arrabbiò: Lo so.- annuì, invece.- Sarei rimasto il tuo compagno di team. Tu non ti saresti sentito tradito e avresti potuto accettare più facilmente l'idea che io avessi semplicemente preso coscienza che la mia carriera era la termine.- riassunse per entrambi.- Beh, non sarà tanto facile, Charles.  
Il ragazzo assentì silenziosamente. Infilzò il pezzo di carne che aveva spostato pochi minuti prima e lo portò alla bocca, ricominciando a mangiare.  
-Sei veramente un ottimo cuoco.- ripeté, dichiarando implicitamente chiusa quella parentesi e rendendosi disponibile ad un ritorno alle amenità convenzionali.  
Sebastian sorrise e versò nuovamente da bere ad entrambi: Grazie.- rispose, prima di riprendere a mangiare anche lui. 

Charles avrebbe voluto che le cose tra loro fossero più semplici, ma la conversazione era morta in fretta non appena terminato il terzo bicchiere di vino e ripulito il fondo della pentola dello spezzatino.   
Sebastian gli aveva permesso di aiutarlo a rassettare, gli aveva offerto un bicchierino di amaro sapendo che Charles avrebbe rifiutato e poi gli aveva dato la buonanotte, dicendo che l'indomani aveva parecchi chilometri di brutta strada da percorrere. Charles era rimasto in salotto, davanti al camino acceso, finché le fiamme non avevano cominciato a scemare da sole e lui era piombato nel buio, solo il riflesso della luce del porticato sulla neve a rischiarare lo spazio sotto le finestre.   
Si era alzato, facendo attenzione a non fare rumore, e aveva percorso cautamente la strada per la propria stanza, tastando il muro per seguirne la linea su per le scale e lungo il corridoio.  
In fondo, la camera matrimoniale di Sebastian aveva il battente accostato ma non chiuso. Charles pensò che fosse gentile da parte di Seb, un implicito invito a disturbarlo se avesse avuto bisogno durante la notte. Sorrise. Sebastian era così: poteva, magari, sembrare duro e inflessibile, ma riusciva a farti sentire la sua presenza e il suo sostegno con i gesti, molto più che con le parole. Per ogni volta che lui e Charles si erano scontrati, sulla pista o fuori dal circuito, e per ogni volta che questo poteva averli portati a dirsi qualcosa di cui pentirsi in un momento successivo - _quando la rabbia scemava e restava solo il sapore amaro di una sconfitta, che fosse sportiva oppure umana_ – Sebastian aveva sempre trovato il modo di riavvicinarsi, di far capire fino in fondo a Charles che nulla di tutto questo avrebbe mai inciso sul rispetto e l'affetto che nutriva nei suoi confronti.  
Forse era stato per questo che Charles era riuscito a sopportare tante cose, che altri avrebbero definito "cattiverie gratuite", dette dal pilota più anziano al suo indirizzo. Non gli importava davvero incassare qualche colpo, se serviva a rendere meno amaro per Sebastian accettare i suoi risultati, e avrebbe continuato ad ingoiare commenti anche più crudeli se la Ferrari lo avesse permesso e Seb fosse potuto rimanere il suo compagno di squadra.  
Charles non voleva. Non aveva mai voluto. Non avrebbe mai nemmeno pensato di poter essere la causa o anche solo una delle concause che avrebbero portato alla risoluzione del rapporto tra la Scuderia e Seb. E anche se Mattia gli aveva ripetuto come un mantra, per settimane e poi per mesi, che non era colpa sua, Charles sapeva nel profondo che la sua presenza era stato l'ultimo chiodo sulla bara di quel rapporto.   
Respirò a fondo. Aprì la porta della camera degli ospiti e scivolò all'interno, richiudendola poi alle proprie spalle.   
Si mise a letto senza preoccuparsi di togliersi gli abiti. Calciò via le scarpe e affondò i piedi nel piumone, rimanendo steso a pancia all'aria, le mani sullo stomaco che gorgogliava per il troppo cibo e vino, le travi a vista del soffitto che s'incrociavano sulla sua testa in modo asimmetrico rispetto alle linee del baldacchino in legno.   
Prima di addormentarsi, si chiese che rumore facesse la neve e se quel rumore fosse in grado di coprire il suono dei battiti del suo cuore.

Quando si svegliò, era giorno pieno. Se ne rese conto perchè la stanza era illuminata da una luce quasi accecante, ma quando provò a guardare fuori, si accorse che la finestra era per metà coperta dalla neve e quella luce proveniva, in realtà, dal riflesso che i raggi proiettavano cadendo quasi perpendicolari sul tetto della casa.   
Alzò il polso per leggere l'ora e si stupì che fosse quasi l'una. Come mai Sebastian non lo aveva svegliato?  
Preoccupato, si alzò di scatto, infilò rapidamente le scarpe e uscì quasi di corsa dalla camera. Si voltò verso la stanza da letto di Seb per scoprire che era spalancata, la luce che la inondava. A quel punto, si concentrò sul resto della casa e sentì chiaramente una voce provenire dalla cucina e, come sottofondo, rumore di stoviglie. Scese le scale e si affacciò alla porta.  
Sebastian era al telefono. Parlava in tedesco e Charles non riusciva, quindi, a capirlo, ma quando vide il ragazzo entrare, gli rivolse un sorriso e un cenno di saluto. Non riattaccò la chiamata, comunque. Il suo tono era serio, leggermente alterato e, ogni tanto, a Charles sembrava di cogliere delle inflessioni di frustrazione che colorivano qualche esclamazione più vivace. Sedette al tavolo della colazione e rimase lì a fissare l'altro, finché non ebbe salutato il proprio interlocutore e chiuso il telefono. A quel punto, Seb gli si avvicinò, portando con sè due tazze di latte caldo; sulla tavola c'erano già biscotti, pancakes e confetture fatte in casa.  
-Fortuna che Hanna è abbastanza previdente e che abbiamo provviste fino al prossimo disgelo!- commentò Seb, secco, passandogli una delle tazze e sedendo davanti a lui.  
Charles aggrottò la fronte, perplesso: Come...?- mormorò, ancora frastornato dal sonno.  
-Ha nevicato tutta la notte,- lo informò Sebastian brevemente.- le auto sono completamente scomparse sotto tre metri di neve, che blocca del tutto anche ogni strada di accesso alla valle. Oltre che la porta di casa mia.- concluse, spiccio. Bevve dalla tazza ed ignorò l'espressione attonita sulla faccia dell'altro.  
-...quindi...?  
-Quindi, ho chiamato mia moglie,- sospirò Seb – e le ho detto che dovremo aspettare che qualcuno venga a liberarci o di riuscire a farlo da soli.   
-Aspetta... _come_?!- sbottò Charles.  
Sebastian rise: Sei proprio un cittadino, Chubby.- commentò divertito.  
Charles rabbrividì. Come faceva ad usare nuovamente quel nomignolo con tanta _naturalezza_?! Lui aveva voglia di urlare, a sentirlo. Gli venne la tentazione di rispondergli che non era più "Chubby"! Adesso era il fottuto n. 1 della fottuta Scuderia Ferrari, quindi che lo chiamasse Charles Leclerc con tutto il rispetto che meritava per questo!  
Sebastian non intuì nessuna di queste cose dalla sua espressione e Charles, chiaramente, poteva averle pensate, ma non era in grado di dirle a voce alta.   
-Adesso facciamo colazione, poi scendiamo in garage e recuperiamo un paio di badili e vediamo che si può fare.- riprese il pilota più anziano, in modo pratico.- Ho già chiamato in città, il capo dei pompieri mi ha garantito che cercheranno di liberare la strada fino al paese entro questa sera. La fortuna è che non si aspettano altra neve fino a dopodomani.  
-Allora si tratta di aspettare qualche ora.  
-Sì, ma nel frattempo conviene spalare il piazzale e liberare le macchine e la porta.- elencò Sebastian asciutto. Gli battè una pacca sulla spalla e, con un sorriso enorme, annunciò- Stai per diventare un vero uomo, Chubby!  
Charles lo mandò a fanculo, prima di decidersi a iniziare la colazione.  
Quattro ore dopo, il ragazzo aveva imparato che si poteva scendere dai tetti delle case, quando la neve era abbastanza alta da rendere impraticabile tutto il pian terreno. E che spalare un piazzale, due macchine e un vialetto di accesso può essere meglio di qualsiasi allenamento e farti sudare anche con meno tre gradi a tenerti compagnia. Sebastian fischiettava tranquillo, una maglietta a mezze maniche e la felpa in pile allacciata attorno alla vita, mentre lui aveva già bestemmiato la metà dei santi di cui riusciva a ricordare i nomi, augurandosi di trovare il tempo di andare in Chiesa a ripulirsi la coscienza prima della messa della Vigilia con la sua famiglia. Quando, finalmente, il più grande dichiarò chiusa quella sessione di lavoro, Charles abbandonò il badile lì dove si trovava e, senza troppe cerimonie, si lasciò cadere a sedere su un cumulo di neve, ansimando vistosamente. Seb rideva, le mani sui fianchi e uno sguardo benevolo che fece salire il sangue alla testa al monegasco.  
-Su, su, Chubby! Ti sei guadagnato una bella tazza di cioccolata calda all'arancia e cannella.- gli promise il tedesco.  
Charles si morse la lingua per non replicargli che ne avrebbe fatto volentieri a meno, se si fosse potuto evitare quella sfacchinata.   
Il sole stava calando dietro le alpi. Seb si voltò a guardare il fondo della valle in lontananza: nonostante le promesse del capo dei pompieri, non si vedeva ancora nessun mezzo spalaneve e lui storse il naso, preoccupato. Presumibilmente, considerò Charles, qualsiasi possibilità che entrambi riuscissero a trascorrere la Vigilia con i rispettivi cari era prossima a sfumare. Mentre guardava il sole aranciato del pomeriggio trarre riflessi dorati dai capelli corti di Seb, il ragazzo non riuscì a provare il dispiacere che sarebbe stato opportuno.  
-Adesso capisco, comunque, perchè non sentivi mai l'esigenza di spaccarti la schiena in palestra.- considerò Charles, cercando di trovare qualcosa da dire che lo distraesse dalla piega che i propri pensieri stavano prendendo.  
Sebastian si voltò, fissandolo per un istante mentre registrava completamente il senso dell'affermazione. Poi annuì.  
-Tu rientra e porta queste giù in garage.- chiese, sciogliendosi dalla posizione e recuperando entrambi i badili per porgerli al ragazzo più giovane.- Io nutro le galline e ti raggiungo. Fatti una doccia calda.- consigliò sbrigativo, quando Charles si fu alzato in piedi malvolentieri e si fu spazzolato i pantaloni dalla neve.  
Fece come gli era stato detto. Rientrò, utilizzando fortunatamente la porta d'ingresso, perchè era quasi certo che non sarebbe stato in grado di arrampicarsi sulla grondaia e camminare sulle scivolose tegole del tetto un'altra volta. Poi posò i badili in garage e, infine, salì in camera e scelse abiti puliti e più comodi per quando fosse uscito dalla doccia. Quando tornò di sotto, si sentì meno dolorante di quanto si sarebbe aspettato. La doccia bollente aveva cacciato via i residui di gelo e di stanchezza, i muscoli erano rilassati e lui sentiva un'energia strana, piacevole, attraversargli il corpo.   
Sebastian aveva reinfilato la felpa sui vestiti che aveva utilizzato per ripulire il piazzale e stava preparando la cioccolata che gli aveva promesso. Charles vide che era di nuovo al telefono ma, invece che in una chiamata, sembrava impegnato a chattare con qualcuno. Quando attraversò la soglia per raggiungerlo, il tedesco gli gettò solo uno sguardo distratto prima di versare la cioccolata in due tazze simili a quelle utilizzate a colazione; intascò il cellulare e lo raggiunse al tavolo della colazione.   
-Allora, la buona notizia è che sono confermati due giorni di bel tempo. Dovrebbe riprendere a nevicare solo il 26 mattina.- annunciò.  
-La cattiva notizia?- si preparò mentalmente Charles.  
-Il mezzo spazzaneve del villaggio non passa sulla strada che porta alla valle, quindi devono aspettare che domattina ne facciano arrivare uno più piccolo dalla città.  
-...siamo bloccati fino a domani.- concluse il ragazzo, brevemente.  
Sebastian sospirò e annuì: Mi spiace, Charles.  
Charles non disse nulla. Avrebbe dovuto rispondere "anche a me", ma non ci riuscì. Si strinse nelle spalle, cercando di sembrare almeno parzialmente dispiaciuto, ma l'espressione con cui Seb lo stava guardando gli disse che, probabilmente, aveva fallito nell'impresa. Si nascose nella tazza di cioccolato caldo e ne convenne che sì, se l'era meritata e sì, era un premio più che consono.  
Lo disse a voce alta: Se spazzo anche il resto del vialetto, posso averne un'altra?- chiese infantile, allungando la tazza per indicarne il contenuto.  
Sebastian rise.

Fu strano.   
Quella sera, Seb sembrava una persona diversa da quella che gli aveva aperto la porta solo il giorno prima. Charles non riusciva a smettere di sorridere e di ridere, mentre l'altro gli parlava. Aveva la sensazione che il tempo si fosse riavvolto su se stesso, che non fosse il primo Natale dopo la fine di una piccola era – quella di Sebastian Vettel in Ferrari – ma solo un punto a metà tra quell'inizio diffidente, in cui Charles si muoveva con attenzione attorno al pilota più anziano e lui lo fissava divertito aspettando e cercando che si sciogliesse un po', e le mille volte in cui si erano affrontati apertamente, discutendo e litigando solo per scoprirsi più uniti appena la rabbia evaporava.   
C'era la confidenza affettuosa che si era creata tra loro in due anni di lavoro, il piacere della compagnia rumorosa l'uno dell'altro, gli scherzi che erano ormai talmente assodati e codificati da essere diventati incomprensibili per chiunque altro. Charles si ritrovò a parlare di Maranello, di Mattia e della squadra come se Seb ne facesse ancora parte: ogni volta che uno dei due nominava qualcuno degli ingegneri o dei meccanici o chiunque dello staff, l'altro esclamava e raccontava qualche episodio buffo. Eppure non aveva il sapore di un ricordo e della sua nostalgia, era così vivido ed attuale che c'era solo l'allegria e la vicinanza a tenere compagnia ad entrambi.   
Quando ebbero finito di cenare, Sebastian si rifiutò di togliere tavola. Dichiarò che quello era il loro "cenone" della Vigilia e, quindi, meritavano di prendersela comoda. Prese dalla tavola la seconda bottiglia di vino che avevano aperto per accompagnare l'arrosto di cervo, i due bicchieri, e sedette a terra, tra il camino e il divano, battendo una mano accanto a sè e sorridendo a Charles perchè lo raggiungesse.   
Il ragazzo ricambiò il sorriso e, tolte le scarpe, si accomodò accanto a lui sul tappeto in lana spessa e morbida. Il calore delle fiamme e del vino avevano fatto il loro effetto su entrambi, Sebastian e Charles si ritrovarono a scambiarsi uno sguardo divertito.  
-Sei rosso come un pomodoro.- fu la presa in giro scherzosa del più anziano.  
Charles si grattò il naso, leggermente stordito, poi ricambiò lo scherzo indicando Seb: Guarda che sei messo maluccio anche tu.  
Sebastian rise. Versò da bere a tutti e due e passò un bicchiere a Charles.  
-A cosa brindiamo?- chiese il monegasco, quando l'altro cercò il bordo del suo calice con il proprio.  
-...non lo so.- borbottò Seb onestamente.- Ma, secondo Kimi, c'è sempre una buona ragione per brindare da qualche parte nel mondo!  
Charles rise a sua volta e, prendendo esempio da lui, mandò giù buona parte del contenuto del proprio bicchiere. Seb fu rapido a rimpiazzarlo, senza che il ragazzo sentisse l'esigenza di rifiutare.  
Mentre finivano in silenzio entrambi i calici, Sebastian sollevò lo sguardo e vide il pacchetto regalo di Charles ancora sulla mensola. Posò il bicchiere, abbastanza instabilmente, sul tappeto e si inginocchiò, sporgendosi a cercare di afferrarlo. Quando ci riuscì, per poco non cadde in avanti e dentro il camino. Charles scoppiò a ridere nuovamente, ma fu veloce ad afferrarlo per l'orlo del maglione a trecce che Seb aveva indossato prima di cena. Se lo trascinò addosso, per metterlo in salvo, e, continuando a ridacchiare, lo fissò da sopra in giù, mentre Seb sorrideva a sua volta e agitava il pacchetto con aria trionfante.  
-Ottimo lavoro di squadra!- esclamò il più grande.  
-Se avessimo avuto tanta coordinazione in auto, Mattia ci avrebbe fatto una statua.- convenne Charles, ironicamente. E fu la prima volta in cui riuscì ad affrontare l'addio di Seb senza sentirsi soffocare.  
Seb annuì, rimettendosi dritto. Erano entrambi decisamente ubriachi, considerò brevemente mentre si stropicciava un occhio e cercava di recuperare completamente il senso degli spazi.  
Il pacchetto di Charles era leggero, ben incartato e con un fiocco che, alla luce del camino, aveva un bagliore luccicante...  
-Sono glitter?- chiese Sebastian perplesso.  
Charles arrossì: Il pacchetto lo ha fatto la commessa.- confessò, imbarazzato.  
-Beh, sì. Si vede.  
Charles, offeso, gli tirò una gomitata.  
Sebastian guardò l'orologio. Era mezzanotte e dieci – minuto più, minuto meno – sua moglie era a centinaia di chilometri di distanza con i bambini. Lui era riuscito soltanto ad augurarle una serena Vigilia al telefono, qualche ora prima, e lei gli aveva promesso che, quando si fossero rivisti, gli avrebbe cucinato la migliore cena di Natale della sua vita e non sarebbe importato affatto che giorno fosse. Sebastian si sentiva in colpa per non essere partito con loro, per aver scelto di restare a lavorare, ma soprattutto, si sentiva in colpa perchè Hanna non glielo rinfacciava come avrebbe potuto.   
Scartò il regalo. Sentiva lo sguardo attento di Charles addosso, forargli la schiena, ansioso. Si accorse che stava trattenendo il respiro. Seb guardò la scatola blu, la scritta impressa in caratteri eleganti color rame. Fece scattare le sicura del cofanetto, sapendo già che non avrebbe dovuto.   
Il bracciale all'interno era un semicerchio d'acciaio rigido su cui avevano impresso il logo del cavallino rampante: uno scudetto d'oro con un cavallo in smalto nero. Sebastian provò a voltarsi per ringraziare educatamente per il regalo, ma la mano di Charles si posò sulla sua, impedendogli di abbassare la scatola.   
-Provalo.- lo pregò il ragazzo in tono supplicante.  
Seb non voleva. Non voleva tirare fuori quel dannato gioiello dalla sua dannata scatola. Non voleva indossarlo, voleva infilarlo nel primo cassetto che fosse riuscito a trovare e poi dimenticarsi di averlo fino ad un qualche trasloco tra dieci o venti anni, quando lo avrebbe rivisto e non avrebbe fatto così dannatamente male.  
...ma sopra ogni cosa, non voleva vedere quello che sapeva avrebbe visto, una volta tirato via il bracciale dal semplice gancio che lo sospendeva.   
-Charles...- provò a rifiutare.  
Magari un po' di nostalgia c'era, in fondo in fondo. E magari non era tutta e solo per quel ragazzino dagli occhi verdi che gli si stringeva addosso, disperato. E magari Sebastian non voleva nemmeo lui che quel Natale passasse, che i pompieri liberassero la strada e che Charles riprendesse la macchina per tornare a Monaco per l'ultima volta.   
Sospirò.  
-E' molto bello.- Si voltò, tentò di sorridere allo sguardo implorante che lo affrontò.- Non dovevi.  
-Seb, per favore.  
Sebastian scosse la testa: Charles, no.- disse soltanto.- Posso accettare il tuo regalo, ma solo questo.- gli concesse. Chiuse il cofanetto, sperando che bastasse a spezzare l'incantesimo che sembrava aver catturato entrambi; guardò di nuovo l'ora – Buon Natale, Charles.- augurò sbrigativo.- Adesso è meglio se andiamo a dormire.- annunciò.  
Lo vide annuire mestamente, sconfitto. Charles era davvero un bravo ragazzo, si ripeté come altre infinite volte, sapeva sempre quando lasciare stare. Sebastian si alzò, posò il proprio bicchiere sul tavolo e salutò nuovamente, poi uscì dalla stanza e salì in camera senza voltarsi.

La strada fu liberata prima che fossero le dieci del mattino. Sebastian ringraziò il capo dei pompieri che era venuto personalmente fino a lì per avvisarli. Si scambiarono gli auguri in una lingua per Charles incomprensibile, così si limitò a ringraziare a sua volta da lontano e finire di caricare le proprie cose in auto. Voleva andare via da lì il più in fretta possibile.  
Le voci di Sebastian e dell'uomo si allontanarono leggermente, quando il pilota invitò l'altro ad entrare a bere un cordiale. Risero e sparirono dentro la casa. Charles salì in auto e accese il motore per controllare che non ci fossero problemi: il Suv che aveva noleggiato fece qualche verso di capriccio, poi si mise in moto e lui lo lasciò scaldare mentre scendeva per entrare a sua volta in casa.  
Sebastian salutò il capo dei pompieri, poi raggiunse Charles in soggiorno. Sorrideva ancora, tranquillo e affabile come sempre. Charles aveva voglia di prenderlo a pugni.   
Intascò le mani per resistere a quella tentazione.  
-Allora, Chubby, ci siamo?- s'informò il pilota più grande, con dolcezza.  
Charles annuì. Sfilò una delle mani per spingerla verso di lui: Grazie per l'ospitalità, Seb.- disse formalmente.  
Sebastian fece una faccia strana, quasi sorpresa, poi lo afferrò per la mano e se lo tirò addosso in un abbraccio stretto e soffocante, che Charles non si aspettava. S'irrigidì, istintivamente, puntando entrambe le braccia contro il suo petto, ma non riuscendo poi a fare leva, come avrebbe voluto, per allontanarsi.  
-Ragazzino, ascolta.- sussurrò Seb dolcemente, cullandolo come fosse un bambino.- Questo è solo l'inizio e non la fine. Di niente. Vai dritto per la tua strada e non guardarti indietro.  
Charles ricacciò le lacrime che gli pungevano gli occhi. Provò a rispondere, ma riuscì solo ad annuire.  
Sebastian gli sorrideva ancora, ritto sul portico, quando Charles guidò lungo il vialetto e fino alla strada. Nonostante questo, Charles fece esattamente come aveva detto e non si voltò.   
Sebastian rientrò in casa e salì in camera. Dal comodino raccolse il cofanetto blu, lo aprì, sfilò il bracciale e lo girò per leggere la dedica all'interno. Poi lo rimise a posto, aprì il cassetto e infilò la scatola all'interno.   
Si diresse alla cabina armadio, la aprì, entrò e ricominciò a cercare quello che stava cercando due giorni prima.   
Sua moglie e i suoi figli lo aspettavano e lui doveva finire di preparare la valigia.


End file.
